


The Power of Truth or Dare

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Direction Imagine, One Direction One Shot, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had to lean in to hear what she just said. He looked at her who had her hands in her lap, folded and her head hung. There was an awkward silence in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Truth or Dare

“Truth or Dare?” Harry asked (Y/N) who was sitting in across from him in the circle. The group, (which consisted of Louis, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Eleanor, Sophia and (Y/N), Perrie was not there due to tour) were sitting around the arena playing truth or dare. The idea came from Liam, who was as the same every one bored.

 

“Uhm…..truth.” She finally said. Everyone rolled their eyes, it was typical for (Y/N) to pick truth. She was the quiet one in the group, never really felt like she was fitting in. Can you blame the girl? She smiled sheepishly at everyone, even though people thought (Y/N) was not outgoing, everyone still loved her. She felt her heart skip a beat when Harry smiled at her.

 

It was true, she was harboring feelings for Harry, only Niall and Eleanor knew though. She knew she could never have a chance with him. He was nice to her but that was about it, he wasn’t as open to her unlike the others. That’s what made her feel uneasy in the group.

 

Harry looked over to her, her gaze landing on something else when he caught her eye. He softly chuckled, he liked her. She was normal, she was something he needed in his life, he was getting over his head right now. He thinks he knows he likes her and he felt happy about that. He wanted to be with her, but unfortunately he had someone.

 

Her name was Belle, she was lovely and caring. She loved him for him, but he was feeling that sometimes it was put on. He didn’t love her, he liked her a lot...love her? No, not quite.

 

“I dare you to tell the group who you like.” It was a twelve year old thing to do, but he had to know. And knowing (Y/N) she would tell the truth. The others groaned but looked interested.

 

(Y/N) briefly looked at Eleanor and Niall, they gave her a nod. Could she really do this? Can she tell everyone? _‘Oh, but I’ll die of humiliation!’_ Before she said anything she felt her face blush.

 

“Is it that bad?” Harry asked smiling as he saw her cheeks colour. _‘Maybe it’s not me?’_

_‘I can’t do this. He has a girlfriend! I can’t be that type of girl! Oh sweet Jesus!’_ The group stared intently at (Y/N) who looked like she was having a mental battle, which she kind of was. “Can I skip?” She asked meekly. “Please?”

 

Harry shook his head, “Sorry love, rules are rules. Unless you want to run around naked?” He gave her a lopsided grin. _‘What a sight that would be.’_

 

“Oh….uhm...okay,” (Y/N) spoke quietly, “promise this won’t go out of the circle and you guys won’t tell anyone?” Everyone nodded silently. Eleanor was looking at her, she was there for moral support. If (Y/N) ran out of the room crying she was ready. “Okay...it’s uhm..you, Harry.”

 

Harry had to lean in to hear what she just said. He looked at her who had her hands in her lap, folded and her head hung. There was an awkward silence in the air.

 

Zayn feeling the tension kick in decided to get up and announce that he had to skype Perrie, the others found a reason to leave as well. The only people who stayed were Harry and (Y/N).

 

He got up and sat down in front of her, closer this time. “Do you mean it?”

 

She nodded. “Are you going to answer me?” He joked. She shook her head. “Why not?” She shrugged. “If you’re thinking I’m going to reject you, I’m not. Quite the opposite actually.” (Y/N) looked up at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It means, that I like you too.”

_‘Really? Seriously? Oh my god!’_ (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel glee. Her face was graced with a smile, Harry smiled as well. Suddenly (Y/N)’s smile dropped, “What about Belle?” _‘I told myself I won’t be that type of girl.’_

“Belle? Well, she was an amazing girl, really liked her,” Harry saw (Y/N) tense up, _‘Good going dickwad.’_ “but we broke things off. She fell in love with someone else, and same with me. She told me that she’s noticed that I stare at you quite a lot. We had a bit of a laugh, we ended things nicely and calmly. She’s actually with her boyfriend now.”

 

He saw her somewhat relax, “I know you’re not that type of girl who would jump a guy now just because he’s single. I’m just saying that I return your feelings, we don’t have to officially date now. We can just hang out, get to know each other, date then who knows?”

 

She slowly smiled at him, “I think I can do that.”

 

“Great! Do you wanna go to the zoo?”

 

“Now? It’s raining, that’s why we are inside remember?” She laughed at his face, “But we can just chill in your room, watch some movies and pig out.”

 

“I’d like that.” He stood up, he reached his hand towards her and she took it. _‘This feels nice.’_ His hands enveloped hers and they walked together to the car.


End file.
